


Catching Feelings

by byephilecia



Category: Zeath, the vlog squad, vlog squad
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Humor, M/M, Romance, Shipping, YouTubers - Freeform, david dobrik - Freeform, zeath - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia
Summary: Zane and Heath decide to film a sextape for publicity, but unexpectedly reveal their hidden feelings for each other in the moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my wattpad account https://www.wattpad.com/379327172-the-zeath-sex-tape-catching-feelings

Heath propped the camera upon the shelf, fingers jittering over the record button. This was it. The second he pressed record, it was on. Months had led up to this. Vine was dead and the vlog views on Youtube were dwindling. They would joke about being irrelevant while David Dobrik continued on with success, but reality quickly bit them in the ass as the bills piled up and the free Celsius packages stopped arriving at their door. Hey, the coffee and cigarette's were not going to buy themselves.

"So you ready, man?" Heath glanced over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Zane slouched on the couch. His heart sank a little. He'd hoped that maybe Zane would try lightening the mood by sprawling over the couch cushions, belly poking out from his shirt with a wry smile on his lips. But this Zane looked nervous. Vulnerable. Sad.

"Uh, yeah," Zane huffed, scratching the nape of his neck before daring to glance back at Heath, and he regretted it because Heath looked just as nervous. "Just... let's get it over with."

Heath's finger pressed down. The red light flashed on. "Action."

He forced a pouty smirk and a sashay as he closed the distance between himself and his friend. Hoping to get a chuckle out of Zane.

"Heyyy babyyyy," Zane laughed. It worked. Zane opened his arms, letting Heath settle into them as he took the seat beside him.

Heath didn't hesitate. Someone had to take control if this shit was gonna look hot. He clutched Zane by the bearded jaw and planted his soft lips over Zane's. And then their lips moved in tandem. Seamlessly, as if they'd done this before. As if it felt right. Heath unlatched his fingers from Zane's face to trail them down his friend's chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt, and snaking beneath them. Feeling the warm skin of his soft belly under his fingertips. Meanwhile, Zane had lowered his arms from Heath's shoulders to his waist until his hands were clasping his ass. Kneading both cheeks in his palms, inviting Heath to straddle him.

Their tongues pried into each other's mouths. Their breathing quickened and deepened as Heath ground down against Zane's crotch. Zane was the first to whimper softly with pleasure. But suddenly the whimper turned into a sob. The sob was followed by warm wet tears spilling onto Zane's cheeks and soaking into both of their beards.

When Heath felt the dampness, he pulled back, his brows knit with confusion. "Zane?"

Zane sniffled and chuckled, laughing at what an idiot he must seem like, crying while kissing his best friend. In front of a camera. While making their sex tape. "Dude, it's nothing. It's okay. I'm just..."

"No Zane, c'mon." Heath's bottom lip threatened to quiver, and he climbed off of Zane. Quickly, he shuffled to the shelf to turn the camera off. Back facing the other, hiding from him, Heath croaked, "W-what's wrong?"

All it took was the broken fluctuations in his friend's voice to send Zane over the edge, trying to catch his breath as tears poured from his eyes. "I'm being such a fucking boner-killer right now but... I don't wanna do it like this, Heath. Not like this... "

Heath vision turned blurry, but he squinted to keep the tears back. "Like this?" he echoed.

"Heath." Zane sniffled. Then he paused, gulping nervously. Fuck it. "I... I love you. Like... fuck, I'm in love with you, Heath."

Heath's shoulders tensed and his eyes shot open. He had to have heard that incorrectly. Zane wasn't that drunk, was he? "Dude... What the fuck?"

What did Zane expect? To have Heath spin around and dive back into his arms, telling him he was in love with him too? Zane could feel knots tightening in his stomach. "Ugh. Never mind, man. I'll be in my room." He rolled himself off the couch, falling to his knees and then, weakly, forcing himself to stand. He'd be in his room, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever have the guts to leave and face Heath again.

But just as his hand grazed the doorknob, he heard Heath cry, "Zane, wait!"

It was too late. Zane only disappeared faster, slamming the door behind him, and locking it shut.

"I'm-" Heath murmured under his breath, almost silently. "I'm in love with you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually Zane got hungry. And damn did Kameron’s cooking smell good wafting through the gap beneath the bedroom door. “Is that bitch making tacos?” he muttered to himself after a few sniffs. He shoved his laptop off of his belly and rose out of the sunken crevice he’d left on his mattress. Within seconds, Zane found himself standing inches from the door, fingers hovering over the doorknob.

It had been hours since, despite feeling like days. Had Heath gotten over it? Did Heath tell Kameron? Was he supposed to pretend nothing happened? Zane tightened his grip around the knob and turned.

“There he is! Suh dude!” Kameron hollered. He was stationed in the kitchen, slicing some limes. Zane noticed a stack of corn tortillas on the countertop. He was right. Tacos. 

“Hey man.” It was Heath’s voice. Much softer than Kameron’s welcome. It sounded distant. Distracted. When Zane searched for Heath, he found him turned toward the sink, scrubbing some pots.

“Yeah, hey,” was all Zane could muster as he stepped out of his room and cautiously approached the pair. “I, uh… I smelled something good.”

“We making tacos, baby. Ain’t that right, chiquitin?” Kameron cackled, turning to the stove.

Heath forced out a chuckle but kept his eyes on the suds in the sink. “Haha. You know it, baby. Got summa dat carne asada sizzling over there.”

Zane smirked quietly and shook his head to himself. “Nice.” He took a seat on one of the stools on the island, and fished for his phone in his pocket. Anything to keep him occupied as he waited for dinner. But then it got silent. Awkwardly silent. Painfully silent.

Kam lifted one eyebrow and glanced around the kitchen. “What’s wrong?”

Zane and Heath both flicked their eyes toward him. 

 

“Y’all good? Why so quiet?”

“Um,” Heath began.

“Nah, dude… just fucking exhausted, you know. Been checking emails all day,” Zane cut in before Heath could say anything more. Hell no. He was not ready to even risk letting this spread to Kam. “I mean, I don’t know why Heath’s quiet though. But I’m fine.”

 

Heath pursed his lips and turned back toward the sink, rinsing off the last pot before stacking it on the drying rack and turning off the tap. He cleared his throat loudly. “Yeah. Sure. Same here. Exhausted. Really exhausted,” he muttered. “I’m gonna have a cigarette real quick. You guys can start dinner without me.” If Heath was trying to seem calm, he hadn’t done it very well, because as he marched toward the balcony, he left his roommates frozen and tense.

 

Once the glass door to the balcony was shut behind him, Kameron exchanged a glance with Zane, shrugged, and returned his attention to the grilled meat. But Zane couldn’t brush it off as easily. He didn’t know how long this tension would continue but knew he couldn’t stand another minute of it. So he stood from his seat and shuffled toward the balcony.

 

“Okay man, let’s talk,” he croaked once he was sure the glass door was shut, separating them from Kameron.

 

Heath replied almost immediately, as if the words had been waiting on his tongue. “Oh, so _now_ you’re ready to talk? Took you long enough. Took you about six fucking hours, bro.”

 

Zane stood while Heath sat, stepping backward and wincing, as if Heath would strike if he got too close. One hand in his pocket, the other fiddling with his unkempt hair. “Dude, are you seriously getting pissed at me over this?” Zane sighed. “This isn’t easy for me. I –I didn’t p-plan on coming out with that- ever. I- I needed some time to fucking take it all in, okay? Like give me a fucking break, man.”

 

Heath kept his eyes on the construction site across the street, wishing he’d hear that annoying bangity-bang over Zane’s emotional stammering. He remained silent, taking a drag from his cigarette.

 

Zane gulped once the silence drew on for too long, ready to turn for the door. But he already did that before. That’s what led them here. So he unfurrowed his brows and took a seat, perched tensely. “Heath… Man, I’m so, so fucking sorry.”

 

Heath tapped off a bit of ash from his cigarette before puckering his lips around it and drawing in another inhale. His eyes still focused ahead.

 

“Heath, please. I get it, I deserve this.” Zane’s head dropped. “I made shit weird between us. This is my fault. I wish this didn’t happen. I wish I didn’t have these feelings,” Zane began to blubber. Warm tears streamed down his cheeks. “I wish we could forget this ever happened and go back to normal, man. I don’t wanna fuck up what we have. Our friendship means more to m-“

 

“You didn’t hear what I said, did you,” Heath replied. Suddenly his tone was soft and sweet. Suddenly he was turning toward Zane, seeking eye contact.

 

Zane looked up and locked eyes with Heath.

 

“What?” Zane sniffled, wiping his eyes dry with the collar of his shirt.

 

“Zane. I love you too. I _said_ that I loved you too. I’m _in love_ with you.”

 

Zane squinted his eyes. “Wait… what?”

 

The smallest smile cracked onto Heath’s lips and after he set his cigarette into the ashtray. “Zane...”

 

It took Zane a second to digest. Then he smiled back and shook his head. “Look, I don’t know what the fuck this means. I don’t know what we’re supposed to fucking do now. I don’t know what this makes us.”

 

Heath let out a hoot. “It’s fucking weird isn’t it,” he snorted as he reached back for his cigarette.

 

“Pfft yeah. But…” Zane’s face twisted as he awkwardly searched for the right words. “Can we try to, you know, not make it weird? Just… let’s keep it between us and see where things go?”

 

Smoke seeped past Heath’s lips as he giggled. He could only nod in agreement, as he leaned over to place a hand onto Zane’s knee. And just as he offered a reassuring squeeze, the sharp whizzing of the glass door opening broke the silence.

 

“Thought you guys were hungry. Food’s been ready for two minutes,” Kameron huffed as he poked his head out.

 

Zane and Heath whipped their heads over their shoulders, eyes bulging. Startled. Heath slowly withdrew his hand from Zane’s knee.

 

“Finally,” Zane snickered. “Taco time!” He shot up from his seat and made his way to the kitchen. Heath gulped and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Then it was 4 am. Heath found himself draped over his bed in the T-shirt from that day and boxers, face mashed into his pillow. What a day. What an emotional rollercoaster of a day. But he felt relieved. The air was clear between him and Zane, and apart from a few lingering glances between them, nothing was that different. They still joked around. They still bickered. They still called each other ‘baby’ and ‘honey’ and ‘bitch’ and ‘dude’ and ‘bro’. Maybe this was all they’d ever be. Maybe they’d move on past this like nothing had changed. Maybe none of this msttered. Maybe that would be for the best. 

Heath’s thoughts grew foggier as he lost his consciousness against rumpled bed sheets. And just as he took his first snore, he heard his bedroom door creak open.  
“Whu-?”

“Heeeeath...” Zane hissed through the gap in the door. “Psst! It’s me.”

“Duuuude,” Heath whined groggily. “What do you waaaant?”

Zane paused to take a breath, before mewling, “Can I come in?”

Heath groaned, but Zane knew it meant yes. So he quietly padded through the door, closing it softly behind him, and to Heath’s surprise, climbed into bed.

Once Zane found a free spot on the pillow to sink his head, he whispered, “I- I can’t sleep.”

Heath wriggled to make himself comfortable. “Mm, why not?” he yawned.

“I’ve been thinking too much.”

“About…” 

“Us.”

“Hm.” Heath was relieved that it wasn’t just him… but why did he feel his stomach suddenly drop? “So, did you wanna talk about it or-?”

Again, Zane paused. In his silence, he narrowed his eyes to catch the faintest outline of Heath’s face beneath the streetlights peering through the window. “We don’t have to, but… I- I just wanted to, you know… “

Why couldn’t Zane just spit it out? Thankfully, Heath had known Zane well enough to know what he was getting at. “Aw baby, come here,” Heath murmured under his breath, tiredly stretching out his arms. And just like he expected, Zane was scooting into his arms, nestling his head under Heath’s chin. Zane slipped his hands around Heath’s waist, pulling him in closer. He still smelled of cigarettes, deodorant, coffee, beer, and whatever spices he threw into those tacos: he smelled like Heath, and that alone was enough to calm to Zane’s mind. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d held each other, but this time felt so different. This time, Zane could feel Heath’s blunt nails grazing the length of his spine. He could feel Heath’s leg tucked between his thighs. He could Heath’s heartbeat against his cheek. He could feel his worries melt away for as long as he was in Heath’s arms.

Zane tilted his head up and quickly pecked a small kiss over Heath’s throat before he shut his eyes. Heath offered a satisfied hum in response, and the two drifted off into sleep.


End file.
